El cazador y la presa
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary: Sabía que acercarse a ella no sería fácil, sabía que hacer que ella cooperara no era fácil, sabía que todo esto era un gran desafío, pero como a todo cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos…después de todo el era el cazador y ella su presa. AU, no
1. El cazador es cazado

Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi estaría con Sakura, y como no es asi entonces ya sabemos que no soy propietaria de este fabuloso anime.

Summary: Sabía que acercarse a ella no sería fácil, sabía que hacer que ella cooperara no era fácil, sabía que todo esto era un gran desafío, pero como a todo cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos…después de todo él era el cazador y ella su presa. AU, no masacre del clan Uchiha, ItachixSakura.

Titulo: El cazador y la presa

Itachi: 21 años

Sakura y los demás: 16 años

1.- El cazador es cazado

Itachi Uchiha desde que nacio estaba destinado a ser un cazador, un ser calculador y frío. Sin duda era gracias a esta naturaleza por, la cual la cacería de missing-nins le era tan fácil, al contrario de los demás, a el no le importaba esperar minutos, horas o días por su presa, aunque claro, para él esto solo era parte de lo que era la cacería.

Con esa gracia gatuna que si bien ya tenía y ya había perfeccionado a lo largo de tantos años de misiones Itachi Uchiha se movía entre la foresta, "que se creían para darle esta clase de misión" pensaba Itachi, él se cuestionaba en estos instantes, después de todo el no era la clase de persona adecuada para este trabajo, su **trabajo **checar el area 31 de entrenamiento debido a una extraña señal de fuego.

Él Itachi Uchiha estaba haciendo el trabajo de un vil equipo de gennins, por que no pudieron mandar al equipo de gennin de su tonto pequeño hermano menor, aunque bueno hace tiempo que ellos ya no eran gennins creyo él. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no sabía mucho de como se encontraba su **amada familia**, hacía tiempo Itachi Uchiha había destruido gran parte de sus lazos con el clan del cual portaba su apellido, solo unos cuantos lazos todavía mantenía como era el de su madre, su madre, el único ser que no le juzgaba y le acepto por lo que era, no un shinobi como muchos creían sino como su hijo.

Después de haber pensado de nuevo en esa familia, a la cual había abandonado desde hacía un tiempo se enfoco nuevamente en su tarea, tal vez la respuesta de el por que se le había encargado esta misión era debido a las botellas de Sake que **misteriosamente desaparecieron** cito lo que había dicho la aprendiz de la Hokage, incluso a pesar de tantos años de que **trabajar juntos** aún él no se tomaba la molestia de tratar de recordar su nombre, más sin embargo esto no era su culpa, aquella joven no demostraba ser alguien lo suficientemente importante de recordar, volviendo a las botellas de sake se dio cuenta que la culpa sería suya, después de todo bien se sabía que nunca debería de presentarte ante la Hokage cuando se encontraba enojada a menos que fueras un masoquista que le gustara sufrir. Al parecer este día sería muy aburrido sin duda.

Ya se acercaba al área de entrenamiento 31, al llegar ahí se encontró, con lo que el considero una curiosa imagen, una kunoichi de cabello rosado que de alguna forma le era familiar, la cual estaba practicando el Katon no jutsu, un jutsu propio de su clan, pero lo maravilloso era la precisión con la que lo efectuaba, una precisión a la cual su tonto hermano pequeño no había llegado y es en ese instante en que la reconoció, esa kunoichi era parte del equipo de su hermano pequeño, Sakura Haruno, si es que no mal recordaba.

En ese momento decidió dar a conocer su presencia a la pequeña Kunochi, él salio del lugar en el cual se ocultaba, pero que sorprendente fue para él ver que la pequeña kunoichi seguía haciendo su actividad no importándole su presencia, aunque muy probablemente ella no había notado su presencia, se dijo, si esa era la respuesta a su comportamiento, en ese instante recordó lo que escucho decir a su hermano unos 3 años atrás en una de las cenas **familiares **que tenían, si su memoria no era fiel , **su querido hermanito**, había dicho que tan débil y despistada era su compañera de equipo, así que con la nueva resolución de ser notado, él dejo desplegar parte de su chakra para darse a reconocer, pero no hubo ningún cambio, ella seguía haciendo el Katon no jutsu, ella no se atrevía a reconocer su presencia, él sabia que ella sabía que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no se lo daba a conocer, como se atrevía, bueno si eso es como quería jugar a él le encantaría participar en este juego, después de todo a que cazador no le gustaba jugar con su presa.

Con ese pensamiento saco un kunai de su estuche atado a su pierna derecha, lo lanzo para que luego la kunoichi lo esquivara con facilidad y con una velocidad sobrehumana le siguió lanzando diferentes clases de armas, las cuales al igual que la primera esquivo sin dificultad, su capacidad de evasión era buena, lo admitió, pero eso en una batalla no bastaba, así que se coloco enfrente de ella y observando aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda se dio cuenta de algo que no esperaba, el esperaba ver frustración, cansancio, miedo por enfrentarse a el, pero lo que observo fue desafió, rebeldía, y con esto el se puso en estancia de pelea siguiéndole ella casi al unísono, el espero a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, el cual no tardo mucho, así estuvieron durante unos buenos 5 minutos batallando uno con el otro, intercambiando patadas y puñetazos, taijutsu, y efectuando diferentes clases de ninjutsus, la complejidad de los movimientos y jutsus aumentando conforme el tiempo pasaba, examinando el nivel de el otro, y fue en un breve momento en que Itachi descubrió algo que de alguna manera lo saco un poco de lugar y era que desde hace como unos 10 años no se había divertido tanto como en los ultimos minutos, al parecer el pronostico de que este día sería aburrido era erróneo y por primera vez en su vida no se sentía de alguna manera mal por no haber acertado.

En una pequeña equivocación de ella con un jutsu, el cual había fallado de realizar correctamente sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y en ellos dejo ver la burla hacia ella, y la consecuencia de esto se hizo ver en los sus, estós brillaron con coraje, con esto volvieron a retomar su batalla, siendo sincero estaba iendo fácil con ella, fue al efectuar un jutsu que la vio caer al suelo, al parecer no lo había esquivado a tiempo, bueno creo que él esperaba mucho más de ella y con un andar felino se acerco para revisar su estado, en el momento en el que se inclino para checar como estaba sintió un dolor en su columna, el cual paso a todo su cuerpo para luego darse cuenta de que se encontraba paralizado, y vio con sus ojos que la kunoichi se encontraba observándolo con triunfo , chakra de color verde rodeando su mano derecha, ella era una ninja médico.

Uchiha Itachi había sido derrotado por una pequeña kunoichi que no lo rebasaba en rango o edad, en su defensa lo único que podía decir era que había ido fácil con ella y no la había atacado con todo su poder, pero aún así eso resultaba muy vergonzoso, sin querer había recordado una de las lecciones que su madre le había enseñado cuando entro a la academia y que ahora esta pequeña kunoichi le había hecho comprobar esta lección y las consecuencias que tenía el no seguirla, y esta era **nunca subestimes a tu oponente**, fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando la escucho hablar.

"Se encuentra bien Itachi-sama" le pregunto con una evidente burla hacia el en su forma de hablar.

Él le respondió "claro que si Haruno-san y usted como se encuentra, parece agotada" puede que en este instante él se encontrara paralizado, pero por nada dejaría que ella le humillara.

"Supongo que serán imaginaciones suyas Itachi-sama, tal vez debería acudir al hospital para un chequeo, después de todo no queremos que la futura cabeza el clan Uchiha le pase nada malo ¿o si?" le respondió ella.

"Si capaz tenga razón Sakura-san, pero ha bajado tanto el nivel y calidad de los medic-nins desde hace algunos años, la mayoría son muy incompetentes" le respondió

"¡Bastardo! Eres un arrogante , que derecho tienes para decir eso" exploto la kunoichi, al parecer había tocado un punto delicado se dijo Itachi.

"¿Que pasa Sakura-san? ¿no puedo hacer una crítica constructiva?, sabes debería ser un más paciente y calmada, deberías ser como"

"Un cazador" le interrumpió ella "tal vez como tu crees que eres no es ¿asi?

"No creo, se que soy un cazador y usted Sakura-san ¿qué es?"

"Yo una cazadora Itachi-san" le respondió con igual arrogancia

"¿Y que fue lo que la inclino a concebir esa idea Sakura-san?" pregunto con burla.

"Sabe Itachi-sama no todo cazador es el que persigue a su presa como usted cree, tomemos por ejemplo a este pequeño" dijo tomado un insecto palo, de colores vivos que lo hacían resaltar, de la rama de un árbol, "este animal a nosotros nos es muy inofensivo y para cualquier animal sea un , roedor o reptil es un bocadillo excelente, a ellos les parece delicioso y irresistible" de alguna forma le parecía que ya no hablaba solo de el insecto sino de ella misma también, "pero sabe que es lo que hace para comer, espera pacientemente a que uno de los insectos más grandes se le acerquen pensando que el puede ser un gran bocadillo y cuando se acercan lo suficientemente suelta un veneno que infecta el aire a su alrededor, el cual paraliza al insecto que lo quiere **cazar** y es ahí cuando este indefenso amigo acaba con su fachada de presa para convertirse en cazador , se acerca a su presa y empieza a comérsela viva, lentamente , parte por parte, muchos insectos y otros animales tan grandiosos han caído ante este insecto Itachi-sama" lo miro nunca apartando su mirada "los mejores cazadores siendo cazados por algo tan minúsculo y aparentemente inofensivo, no cree que sea algo irónico Itachi-san" y en ese momento Itachi se vio muy atraído a la pequeña Kunoichi.

"Me temo que ya me tengo que retirar Itachi-sama tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento, por cierto gracias por la practica, espero verle de nuevo, y en un minuto la parálisis desaparecerá" con ello dicho ella desapareció en una nube de humo, casi en ese mismo instante la parálisis se termino e Itachi empezó a mover sus músculos algo dormidos, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar en pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes, no solo esta kunoichi se había mofado de su derrota sino también de sus habilidades y carácter, nadie más se había atrevido a hacer algo similar y al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaría esto no le molestaba sino que lo encontraba gracioso, una palabra que hacia mucho tiempo no usaba para describir algo.

Y capaz sea debido a esto que él había tomado una resolución, él quería conocerla, aprender todo lo que pudiera de ella, ella despertaba su curiosidad, lo cual era un gran merito, después de todo se dijo él, ella había dicho que esperaba volverle a ver y el no pensaba decepcionarla pensó con gracia, y quien sabe, capaz la pequeña kunoichi demostrara ser un gran entretenimiento para él, viendo como era el carácter de está no le sorprendería que para conseguir lo que él quería tendría que atravesar ciertos obstáculos, sin duda sería algo difícil, esto sería un gran desafió, aunque como se volvía recordar, el era un cazador y ella se había convertido en su presa, y riendo mentalmente se dijo que a el sin duda era un cazador y que como todo **buen cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos.**

Una vez dicho esto el siguió los pasos de la kunoichi y desaparecio en una nube de humo con destino a su casa en el compendio Uchiha.

¿Continuara….?

2.-Empieza la cacería

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, aquí esta mi nuevo fic que espero les guste, este es un capítulo de prueba, si quieren que lo continúe voy a necesitar tan siquiera 5 reviews como límite para ponerlos será hasta el 21 de este mes en la tarde, en caso de no tener 5 reviews lo dejare como un One-shot o lo quitare, quien se pregunte que onda con mis otros fics, si, si estoy trabajando en ellos no los he olvidado solo que últimamente no he tenido tanto tiempo para actualizar desde hace como un mes, ¿debido a que? A que estoy arreglando cosas de mi escuela, como es inscripción y mi servicio de becada, si les interesa saber, prácticamente estoy haciendo de niñera junto con otros compañeros en un campamento que ofrece mi escuela, la edad de los niños de 6 a 8 años y créanme que es una maldita friega, llego cansada de cuidarlos así que prácticamente como y me tumbo en mi cama a dormir, eso y que en una semana ya entro a clases, así que no voy a tener tanto tiempo de actualizar, pero créanme actualizaré, no les voy a mentir y decirles mañana actualizo, si actualizo será a mediados de agosto o un día antes de mi cumple (mi cumple es el 31, así que sería el 30), una noticia más antes de irme muy probablemente cambie mi nombre así que no será Lilith31, más sin embargo tendrá el 31, pero cambiará, no estoy segura aún de cual será el nuevo sobrenombre, como ultimo gracias por leer el capi, la retroalimentación es buena, y disculpen faltas de ortografía y mi redacción. Nos vemos : )


	2. El comienzo de la cacería

Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi estaría con Sakura, y como no es asi entonces ya sabemos que no soy propietaria de este fabuloso anime.

Summary: Sabía que acercarse a ella no sería fácil, sabía que hacer que ella cooperara no era fácil, sabía que todo esto era un gran desafío, pero como a todo cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos…después de todo él era el cazador y ella su presa. AU, no masacre del clan Uchiha, ItachixSakura.

Titulo: El cazador y la presa

Itachi: 21 años

Sakura y los demás: 16 años

2.-La cacería comienza

Su hijo, Itachi Uchiha, era todo lo que una madre habría podido pedir…irónico que siendo el hijo perfecto este no hubiera tenido una vida perfecta pensaba Mikoto Uchiha mientras plantaba una flor en su jardín.

Ella se lamentaba de no haberle podido dar tantas cosas y libertades, se culpaba a ella misma por el destino que le había tocado a su querido hijo, la verdadera condena de Itachi había venido no con el hecho de que el hubiera sido un prodigio del clan sino con el que hubiera sido el primogénito de el que es su marido, Uchiha Fugaku, un nombre que ella hace mucho le sabía a veneno.

De algunas cosas se arrepentía Mikoto Uchiha; una de ellas fue haberse casado con Fugaku, ella como toda mujer enamorada cuando se caso pensaba que su cuento de hadas se estaba haciendo realidad, el hombre del cual siempre había estado enamorada tantos años quería formar una familia con ella, que equivocada estaba, no había pasado ni un día desde que se había casado y ya todo comenzaba a cambiar, la antes emotiva y dulce actitud de Fugaku para con ella había desaparecido desde que había cruzado el umbral de la que seria su casa durante 22 años.

Al principio lo atribuía todo a las obligaciones del clan, a pesar de que los dos primeros meses de matrimonio solo lo veía en ocasionales desayunos y en comidas sin olvidar cuando llegaba a dormir, aunque muchas veces lo único que no hacían esas noches era dormir, fue precisamente 2 meses después de haberse casado en que yendo a visitar a Fugaku en su trabajo en la policía de Konoha que espiando en una conversación que este tenía con un sabio del clan encontró el por que se había casado con ella, la razón era simple, solo para conseguir algo, un heredero que le garantizara la cabeza del clan, sin llorar o correr ella salio de la policía ,y se dirigió a casa donde lloro durante todo la noche, pero fue la mañana siguiente a esa en que checando su agenda se dio cuenta que su periodo no le había llegado desde hacía dos meses, una rápida prueba casera confirmo su sospecha, estaba embarazada, y al ver a un doctor este le diagnostico 2 meses de embarazo ,y fue junto con esta noticia que se fueron sus esperanzas de librarse de un matrimonio sin amor.

Seis meses después en una noche tormentosa nació el niño, cerro los ojos y trato de recordar lo que parecía hubiera pasado hacía tan solo un día, si sintió mucho dolor, otra cosa más que achacarle a Fugaku, el parto fue complicado, tanto que casi el niño muere, durante esos meses de lo que le parecieron un infierno se decidió a despreciar lo que era aquella criatura que crecía en su vientre, pero en el momento en que le entregaron a su bebe todas aquellas promesas hechas a ella misma durante esos 6 meses se desvanecieron dejando solo un rastro amargo sobre lo que había pensado alguna vez, las ganas de vivir que habían muerto junto con sus sueños renacieron, aquel pequeño ser que no había llorado al nacer como muchos otros, aquel ser que con sus grandes ojos onix , cabello y piel que obviamente había heredado de ella le observaba solo para ser fuertemente (con delicadeza) abrazado por su madre, en ese momento Mikoto Uchiha se hizo una promesa, nunca dejar que a su hijo le pasara nada, el bebe cerro sus ojos solo para dejarse hundir en el mundo de los sueños acompañado del calor de su madre.

Si Mikoto Uchiha recordaba mucho esa noche, la recordaba por que fue esa noche en la que encontró un motivo para vivir de nuevo, por que fue el día en que comprendió que capaz sus sueño de ser amada como mujer por su marido se había esfumado, capaz en esta vida no podría ser amada como mujer, pero ella sería amada como madre y ella se encargaría de ser merecedora de ese cariño para con sus dos hijos.

La concepción de Sasuke no fue un accidente como la de Itachi, el consejo requería que Fugaku tuviera dos herederos, y por el bien de Itachi, ella tuvo que ser una vez más de Fugaku, tuvo que venderse otra vez asimisma, pero no por ello despreciaba a su 2° hijo, es más le adoraba, aunque si era de ser sincera, se preocupaba más por Itachi. Por azares del destino a Sasuke le toco estar en un equipo formado por Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno (el quipo 7 liderado por Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia), los estudiantes de los Sanin Jiraiya y Tsunade , compañeros de equipo que habían conseguido sacar a Sasuke de aquella coraza que había empezado a formarse debido a las presiones del clan, compañeros que habían logrado ganarse un lugar en el corazón de su hijo aparte de su respeto, ellos tres (Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) habían logrado lo que algunos equipos de gennin nunca pudieron o nunca quisieron hacer y eso fue permanecer siendo amigos, a algunos esto les resultaba extraño, extraño por que a pesar de que eran tan diferentes sus personalidades y objetivos consiguieron seguir juntos, apoyarse, cuidarse la espalda, si alguien se metía con uno se metía con los otros dos. Ella hubiera querido algo así también para su otro hijo, Itachi, sobre todo alguien como Sakura, tierna, dulce y fiel capaz de curar cualquier herida, física o mental, ella le hacia honor a su nombre, fue en ese instante en que ella escucho abrirse la puerta que conectaba el interior de la casa para con el jardín

"Madre he llegado" aviso Itachi mientras se recargaba en la puerta

"Si ya lo veo, pero…" en ese instante Mikoto Uchiha se detuvo para observar algo, ella conocía a sus hijos y sabía que Itachi estaba entretenido o de alguna manera contento por algo, y si algo o tal vez alguien causaba este efecto en Itachi, entonces concluyo ella debería ser algo o alguien de lo cual o quien valía la pena estar informado.

"Has encontrado algo interesante en tu camino a casa" pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos Mikoto.

"Si" contesto Itachi

"Y ese algo ¿qué será?" Volvió a preguntar Mikoto.

"Una flor de cerezo que ha florecido justo a tiempo" y con eso se dirigió nuevamente al interior de la casa.

"Una flor de cerezo" comenzó a pensar Mikoto, que es lo que su hijo podría decir con eso, pues se encontraban en pleno invierno y los cerezos no florecerían hasta dentro de 1 mes en primavera, así estuvo pensando Mikoto Uchiha hasta que vio la respuesta de su enigma saludarla de lejos, una joven de largo cabello, de un color tan único que compartía ella con la flor de la cual fue nombrada, y unos ojos más de una vez confundidos con esmeraldas. Sin duda era tal y como su nombre la describía, Sakura, fue con esto que a Mikoto se le prendió el foco, tal vez, y solo tal vez había descubierto la flor que había cautivado a su hijo y esto lo comprobó al ver la mirada hambrienta de Itachi puesta en Sakura, "pobre Sakura" pensó riendo internamente sin querer había captado la atención de Itachi, encontrándose en medio de la que prometia ser una cacería , divirtiendose con su pensamiento Mikoto dejo salir una suave sonrisa " y al parecer yo soy la primera testigo de este juego, aunque tal vez yo también pueda jugar, después de todo esto solo es el comienzo…

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Una trampa ¿Para quién? ¿La presa o el cazador?

Reviews para este capitulo (para subir o subir más rápido el suguiente): al menos 5

N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores me alegra verles de nuevo y como les dije vengo a actualizar a mediados de Agosto, bueno tal vez no a mediados pero se entiende no es así, lamento el retraso con este capítulo, díganme si les gusto, dejen Review, la verdad es que me gustan muchos los review, si alguien se pregunta por que demonios puse a Mikoto, créanme yo tengo mis razones, y con respecto a mis otros fics ahora estoy trabajando en el capítulo siguiente de casi todos excepto Una promesa, un futuro, por cierto **importante puse un Poll en mi profile o sitio si por favor pudieran votar, la pregunta es ¿ Qué historia les gustaría que actualizara más pronto? Pueden elegir dos**, bueno me despido cuídense y dejen Review.


	3. Una trampa

Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi estaría con Sakura, y como no es asi entonces ya sabemos que no soy propietaria de este fabuloso anime.

Summary: Sabía que acercarse a ella no sería fácil, sabía que hacer que ella cooperara no era fácil, sabía que todo esto era un gran desafío, pero como a todo cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos…después de todo él era el cazador y ella su presa. AU, no masacre del clan Uchiha, ItachixSakura.

Titulo: El cazador y la presa

Itachi: 21 años

Sakura y los demás: 16 años

3.- Una trampa ¿Para quién? ¿La presa o el cazador?

"El camino que había corrido para llegar hasta donde estaba en estos momentos había sido duro, muy duro", pensaba Sakura, la cual llevaba en sus manos una caja de pergaminos con las misiones que ese día se deberían de dar a los nuevos equipos de gennins.

"¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san!" escucho que le llamaban, al girar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de quien exigía su atención no era más que Idate, "Sakura-san aquí traigo más pergaminos con las misiones para los gennins", con una sonrisa Sakura solo asintió y recibió los pergaminos del apurado chunnin, la vida si que mostraba sus ironías pensó, hacia tan solo 4 años que había tomado el examen chunnin, el examen que todo gennin tenía que pasar para avanzar de nivel como ninja, un examen cuyo lugar para presentarlo suele cambiar cada 6 meses, y que usualmente reside en alguna de las aldeas aliadas, un examen en el cual su primer "examinador" había sido Idate un chunnin que en esos instantes habiendo usado un Henge no jutsu había cambiado su apariencia a la de un chico de 13-14 años para desalentar a los gennin de tomar el examen , y en ese momento le había detestado solo para 2 años después se convirtiera en uno más de sus amigos.

Caminando distraída por sus pensamientos ella tropezó, aunque ella no alcanzo a caer puesto que retomo el equilibrio momentáneamente perdido, pero eso no evito que de la caja que ella estaba sosteniendo cayeran 2 pergaminos, con cuidado bajo la caja y camino unos pasos para recuperar los pergaminos que se encontraban en el suelo, al tomar el primero se dio cuenta de que era un pergamino con una misión D y no pudo evitar pensar en su equipo, rápidamente esas atesorada memorias pasaron por su mente.

**Flash back**

"**¿Cómo puedes creer que un jounin va a caer con ese truco!?"**

**Top**

"**Mi primera impresión es…que los odio a todos…" **

**SAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHI **

"**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta Ramen,. Detesto los 3 minutos que tarda en calentarse y a teme y mi sueño es…**

"**Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no hay muchas cosas que me gustan, y hay muchas cosas que odio y mi meta es…**

"**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno...me gusta… (Volteando a ver a Sasuke) y no me gusta(volteando a ver a Naruto)…y mi sueño es…**

**SAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHISAKURAXITACHI**

**Fin del Flash back**

Si ella recordaba muy bien el día en el que conoció a su equipo, uno de sus sueños se había cumplido pues la habían asignado al mismo equipo de Sasuke, el chico que le había gustado desde que tenía 8 años, pero también una de sus pesadillas se había cumplido pues también le habían asignado a Naruto, el payaso del salón.

Ella había imaginado como sería ese día y los siguiente con su equipo, aunque siendo sincera las única razón por las que había entrado a la academia era por que Sasuke iba a asistir ahí eso y su miedo a la soledad la cual no había experimentado desde que había conocida a la que sería su primera amiga Ino Yamanaka y que pensaba tener cerca suyo para no volverla a experimentar nunca más, ella decía, que años después aprendiera el valor y el orgullo que era el ser un Shinobi la hizo arrepentirse de esa clase de pensamientos que alguna vez tuvo, pero como decía, esos días que había imaginado con su equipo habían sido exactamente iguales…en solo una cosa y esa era que Sasuke estaba en su equipo, pero pronto aprendió que le chico al que ella idolatraba y soñaba con que algún día se le declarará, su caballero con armadura blanca y reluciente corcel de cuento de hadas era solo eso…un cuento de hadas, puesto que Sasuke lo único que había demostrado ser era un completo idiota, al principio se había convencido de que era una actitud dura que ponía para que ella le admirara, claro ella pudo creer la propia excusa que ella había inventado durante el plazo de 2 semanas, después de todo no se puede jugar a ser estúpido durante mucho tiempo, pero no lo malentiendan él tenía su buenas cualidades, y él junto con Naruto ,que a pesar de ser un payaso había demostrado ser una grandiosa persona con un gran corazón y una capacidad para perdonar extraordinaria, se habían convertido en no solo un equipo casi legendario sino en una familia, una familia que los tres habían necesitado mucho en el pasado, y ahora que lo pensaba se dijo sonriendo su conexión había comenzado antes que ninguno lo supiera

**Flash back**

**Convertirme en Hokage y que toda la gente me respete..." (Naruto)**

**Demostrarle a alguien que tan fuerte puedo ser…" (Sasuke)**

**Ser tomada en cuenta como alguien que vale la pena ser vista…" (Sakura)**

**Fin del Flash Back (N/A Si alguien no comprendió vea el anterior flash back y fíjense que falta)**

Todos ellos habían buscado el reconocimiento de alguien, el ser respetados y queridos…y de alguna manera lo lograron aunque el reconocimiento no vino de las personas que ellos habían querido al principio sino entre ellos, y así se apoyaron mutuamente, inclusive cuando en el examen chunnin ella había perdido ante Ino Yamanaka y había quedado como gennin ,al contario de sus dos compañeros que si habían logrado convertirse en chunnin, ellos no avanzaron y la dejaron atrás, no tomaron el examen para jounnin que había sido 6 meses después de haberse chunnin, al contrario la ayudaron a entrenar y a prepararse, y es cuando ella se dio cuenta de que nunca la abandonarían, que nunca dejarían que ella les viera la espalda, que para ellos ella si era importante, sonrió con cariño al recordar lo que ellos le habían dicho en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenían.

**Flash Back**

"**¿Por qué insisten en entrenar conmigo, por que insisten en tomar misiones D cuando podrían hacer de rango C o B no comprendo!?" grito llorando esta Sakura la cual se encontraba en el suelo sudando.**

"**La respuesta es fácil Sakura-chan…las familias nunca se abandonan, no es así Teme" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa típica de él**

"**¡Hn!" Dijo Sasuke el cual es bosaba una pequeña sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida para quien no le conociera, pero quien él le daba en señal de que apoyaba el argumento de Naruto.**

"**¡Gracias chicos!" Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de su propio repertorio**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya basta con las memoria se reprendió la misma Sakura si no se apuraba la misma Tsundae vendría por ella y créanle cuando dice que una Hokage enojada no es una muy agradable vista.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" La voz de Idate la volvió a sacar de su pensamiento

"¡Si…!" Respondió Sakura

"¡Le acaba de llegar correspondencia!" Dijo Idate dándosela para luego irse con pasos apresurados

"¡Oh ya que!" Se dijo Sakura cuando de repente vio un mosquito pararse en su nariz, con un ademán de mano lo espanto, y con su mirada lo siguió, al parecer el mosquito sintió una atracción por una lámpara que usaban para matarlos, sino tiene cuidado, sino controla su tentación terminará muerto sentenció Sakura aunque morirá feliz pues siguió sus deseos de ir ahí, si sin duda una hermosa trampa, con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete que contenía la carta y al desenvolverlo se encontró con una invitación.

_Señorita Sakura Haruno:_

_Esta cordialmente invitada a la celebración del cumpleaños 21 de Uchiha Itachi, la futura cabeza del clan, celebración misma que será sostenida en el compendio Uchiha a las 8:00 p.m. de la siguiente semana, agradeceremos se presente con puntualidad y con un vestuario formal._

_Atte._

_Clan Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha)_

Y junto con la carta había una nota con la escritura de Sasuke,** aunque ahora que la veía muy bien se daba cuenta que no era la de él**

_No faltes_

_Atte. Uchiha Itachi_

"Quién se cree para mandarme" se dijo Sakura, "no por ser un capitán ANBU y por lo que paso entre nosotros… le da ese derecho"pensó sonrojándose al recordar los sucedido, aunque se daba cuenta de que ahora siendo que la invitación la había mandado Sasuke ella no se podría zafar del compromiso.

No sabes en que te estás metiendo Uchiha Itachi, pero las comadrejas no son las únicas que pueden poner trampas…

Continuará..

Próximo capítulo: La caperucita rosa, la comadreja y los 3 shinobitos .

Si quieren que suba más rápido igual que en los anteriores mínimo 5 reviews, sorry por la tardanza, pero siendo que ya voy a terminar curso escolar ahora si voy a tener tiempo de actualizar más seguido. : ) Aunque se preguntan que sucedió entre Itachi y Sakura ¿no? No se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo lo explico.


	4. El arte de jugar

Disclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera Itachi estaría con Sakura, Sakura se vestiría diferente, y ella e Itachi tendrían una familia.

Summary: Sabía que acercarse a ella no sería fácil, sabía que hacer que ella cooperara no era fácil, sabía que todo esto era un gran desafío, pero como a todo cazador a él le gustaban los desafíos…después de todo él era el cazador y ella su presa. AU, no masacre del clan Uchiha, ItachixSakura.

Titulo: El cazador y la presa

Itachi: 21 años

Sakura y los demás: 16 años

N/A: Espero les agrade…

4.-El arte de jugar

Si había algo que Shikamaru Nara detestara eran las cosas problemáticas, de una manera irónica parecía que su actitud las atraía hacia él, primero su problemática madre había ido a su departamento a quejarse de la falta de consideración que este tenía al no visitar a sus pobres padres, después cuando este había decidido por fin levantarse de la cama y salir a reportarse a la torre Hokage se tenía que topar con su problemática novia, Ino, la cual de una manera en la que ni él mismo estratega principal de la Hokage pudo saber como, había hecho que él le ofreciera acompañarla de compras y finalmente al reportarse con la princesa de las babosas esta le había informado que ya le tocaba iniciar como sensei para un grupo de gennins de los que fueran a graduar de la academia este año, gracias a kami la vida no parecía ser tan cruel con él pues se encontraba en su camino para reunirse con el genio del clan Uchiha, que esto no suene sorprendente después de todo esos dos habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, algunos incluso dirían que desde el nacimiento del heredero al clan Nara.

Flash Back

_Era un día cálido, uno de los días más relajantes que los del Clan Nara pudieran haber experimentado, había un viento suave que no castigaba las caras de los shinobis como era aquel frío y cruel viento del invierno, no era así, aunque si tenía cierto efecto refrescante, el cielo se encontraba de un azul hermoso aunque rara vez encontrado por los diferentes grupos de nubes que se encontraban tapizando el cielo de una manera juguetona mientras cada una a pesar de estar junto a otra tenía su forma tan única, si definitivamente habría sido un día grandioso para disfrutar…pero para desgracia de muchos este no era el caso, para los que se pregunten el por que de la premisa dicha, la respuesta era fácil._

"_¡¡¡¡Maldito Shikaku!!!! ¡Nunca me pondrás las manos encima de nuevo y si te atreves juro cortártelas!" Se escucho el grito de una mujer_

_Si lo que muchos han sacado de conclusión es la verdad pura, el jefe del clan Nara y su esposa estaban en espera de tener a su hija, a la futura cabeza del clan, aunque creo que hablando con justicia Shikaku era el que esperaba mientras su mujer era torturada, el muy cobarde había optado por esperar afuera de la habitación que dentro de ella, después de todo…su mujer sin las hormonas del embarazo pegaba como patada de mula no se quería imaginar como iba a ser con ellas, pero eso no evitaba que parte del él se sintiera nervioso iba a ser padre de una niña, no es que fuera inusual, de hecho gran parte de los herederos a la cabeza del plan eran niñas o al menos así es como había sido en los anteriores 300 años, de hecho el nacimiento suyo y de su padre había sido sin duda una rareza en el clan de los médicos, si debido a su populación femenina el clan Nara había sido muy conocido por sus contribuciones a la medicina nin, y cuando al ir con Tsunade-sama el médico a la cabeza del hospital por el chequeo de Yoshino y del bebe no fue gran sorpresa cuando les dijeron que iba a ser niña. El joven padre no podía evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado por tener una hija, después de todo…las mujeres del clan Nara habían demostrado ser…problemáticas sería la palabra más adecuada._

_Después de realizar todos estos pensamientos Shikaku de repente escucho un llanto y unos segundos después un ¡QUÉ!, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues la comadrona salió con un pequeño bulto que casi no se movía, esto trajo una gran preocupación notada en el pálido semblante que portaba, pero todo esto se desvaneció cuando la comadrona le había dicho que su HIJO estaba bien._

"_Gracias a dios esta bien, mi hijo esta bien uuffff…¿¡HIJO!?" Dijo Shikaku_

"_Si, después de todo fue niño" le respondió con una sonrisa la comadrona antes de posar al niño en los brazos del padre y retirarse de nuevo al interior de la habitación_

_El padre contemplo con cariño a su hijo, y con cautela camino en dirección a la sala donde todos estaban esperando y con todos se refería a sus parientes, amigos y capaz más importante que ellos los jefes de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de Konoha junto con sus esposas o al menos así es como parecía ser hasta que se topo con los representantes del clan Uchiha, estos representantes consistían en una embarazada Mikoto Uchiha que le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual ocultaba unos ojos tristes, tenía sujeto de ella con uno de sus brazos a su primogénito, el cual con ojos sumamente curiosos no lo miraba a él o a su madre, miraba a aquel pequeño bulto que se encontraba moviéndose en sus brazos, lo cual le recordó la tradición que le tocaba cumplir, aunque antes de ponderar en los pros y contras de cumplirla o no fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Mikoto._

"_Me temo que Fugaku no pudo venir, él estaba…ocupado" no paso desapercibido para Shikaku la amargura con la que había dicho esta última palabra, "seguramente esta con una de sus amantes" pensó Shikaku, aunque al parecer tampoco paso desapercibida para Itachi la amargura en la voz de su madre, el cual con sus ojos expectantes observaba los ojos de Shikaku, se encontraba en un duelo de miradas con el pequeño Uchiha, de repente la voz del pequeño lo desconcertó._

"_¿Puedo?" Pregunto el pequeño Uchiha mientras señalaba al bebe, el habría declinado pues ese derecho solo le tocaba a la cabeza del clan (Uchiha) en muestra de reconocimiento al heredero, pero la mirada suplicante de Mikoto le inclino a hacer lo contrario y así con cuidado coloco al bebé en los brazos de Itachi, quien lo cargaba de la manera correcta, cosa inusual y cuando iba a preguntarle como es que Itachi sabía cargar un bebé a Mikoto este se vio una vez más sorprendido cuando Itachi le dijo "Es que mamá también va atener a un bebé y yo quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda" con esto último dicho Itachi salió con el bebe al pasillo y opto por sentarse en uno de los escalones con vista al bosque de los Nara, el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos de repente dejo de moverse y al pensar que había hecho algo mal vio la cara del bebe que se encontraba viendo a un ciervo de los que habitaban en el bosque Nara, no era inusual verlos así después de todo a esa parte de los bosques le conocían como el circulo de los ciervos._

"_Shikamaru" fue el susurro emitido por Itachi y escuchado por Shikaku y Mikoto_

"_Me agrada…Shikamaru, el circulo de los ciervos" dijo Shikaku a Mikoto_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde entonces su niñero había sido Itachi, él se había convertido en la mezcla de hermano mayor y amigo, incluso a él le debía una de sus más grandes pasiones el "Shogi", todavía recordaba cuando él teniendo 5 años y su niñero teniendo 10 había llegado a su casa a cuidarlo en el aniversario de sus padres y debajo del brazo traía un extraño tablero y en su mano unas pequeñas piezas, recordaba como había perdido su primer juego y como había hecho su berrinche, pero lo que más recordaba era .

"El Ajedrez es algo más que un juego; es una diversión intelectual que tiene algo de Arte y mucho de Ciencia. Es además, un medio de acercamiento social e intelectual, sirve para distraer y olvidar momentáneamente las preocupaciones de la vida diaria, puede aprenderse hasta un punto y no más allá. Lo demás depende de la naturaleza de la persona. Aprende las reglas, aprende de tus derrotas, toma en cuenta que puede llegar a ser más que un juego, pero no por ello tiene que dejar de ser divertido" con esas palabras se retiró, esto le había abierto los ojos a Shikamaru, tanto que a pesar de ser problemático, se quedo toda la noche memorizando el libro de reglas y analizando el tablero y las implicaciones que tenía cada movimiento de una de sus piezas, y así había empezado su hobbies, aunque hasta ahora no encontraba alguna otra persona que representa un gran reto intelectual con excepción de Itachi, así que cada una de sus juegos de los lunes, miércoles, jueves y domingos los disfrutaba en verdad, inclusive si no siempre le podía ganar.

Al llegar a su destino, un lugar en el parque con mesas para jugar shogi, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que su lugar se encontraba ocupado por la conocida aprendiz de la Hokage, quien se encontraba en una calurosa discusión con el genio Uchiha.

"Así que Uchiha-san dígame ¿cual cree que es la pieza más importante en el shogi?" pregunto la intrépida kunoichi mientras movía una pieza y esperaba la jugada de su oponente

"Sin duda el rey, o no lo crees así pequeño botón de cerezo, después de todo el objetivo es el derrocar al rey del contrario" le respondió Itachi mientras movía un peón.

Para quien no conociera a Sakura su semblante se vería sumamente tranquilo, pero ya el haber sido victima de Sakura le dejaba claro a Shikamaru que ella no estaba nada contenta por ese apodo impuesto por su compañero de juego.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Así lo cree usted!, supongo que concuerdo con la idea, aunque para mi los generales de oro son después de todo unas de las piezas más importantes, el rey suele ser inútil, alguien a quien proteger, alguien cuya habilidad para atacar es casi nula" comentó la kunoichi pelirosa.

"Sin duda, cerezo, pero preguntaste cual era la pieza más importante, no la más funcional, aunque en mi opinión si tal fuera el caso seguiría prefiriendo por mucho a los caballeros de plata" dijo al mover la pieza de la cual hablaba

"¿Por qué sería eso?, después de todo el general de oro puede moverse en un mayor número de direcciones, es más…**práctico**"

"La repuesta es simple Sa-ku-ra a pesar de que los generales de oro se mueven en un gran número de direcciones, no ofrecen tantas alternativas como los generales de plata pues el _nagirin _puede moverse como un general de oro y el_ ginsho _te ofrece otros 5 movimientos posibles aumentando las maneras de actuar" termino de decir Itachi al mismo tiempo que se comía con su general de plata al general de oro de Sakura, aunque al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver a Sakura con una sonrisa de…burla…

"No creo haberle dado permiso de llamarme así Uchiha-san, pero me temo que no importa nada al final, después de todo ni el rey o los generales llegan a ser más importantes que un simple peón…"

"¿Y por qué sería eso, pequeño botón de cerezo? "Pregunto Itachi con un extraño brillo juguetón en sus ojos ónix.

"Al final del día no son más que piezas movidas al antojo y voluntad de alguien más no le parece" termino de decir al mismo tiempo que movía una pieza para después levantarse y observarlo a los ojos antes de darse media vuelta y caminar unos pasos "por cierto Uchiha-san, ¡Jaque mate!" y terminado esto desapareció en una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo.

"¡Qué es lo que había pasado!" Se pregunto Shikamaru, pero no pudo divagar más en ello pues de repente se escucho algo que en raras ocasiones había sido capaz de escuchar en su vida…la carcajada de Itachi Uchiha.

"¿No acabas de perder?" pregunto Shikamaru mientras ocupaba el lugar de Sakura y observaba el tablero de ajedrez dándose cuenta de que lo que había dicho Sakura era verdad.

Itachi siguió riendo solo para con una media sonrisa apenas visible decir "Quien dijo que he perdido…después de todo el juego a penas esta comenzado."

Al parecer las cosas en el futuro se iban a tornar cada vez más problemáticas reflexiono Shikamaru aunque si la vida te da limones haz limonada y si la vida te da Itachis…que problemático se iba a tornar su futuro.

Continuará….

**Notas de la autora**: sorry por la tardanza, gracias a dios estoy todavía viva y coleando, actualizaré cuando pueda, dejen review ya saben que pido 5 como mínimo :P, me temo que mi retraso fue un conjunto d ecosas, la más común que tengo a mi madre sobre mi cuello, incluso ahorita que estoy escribiendo.

Por cierto lo que dijo Itachi sobre ajedrez me lo robe de unas frases de, GM J. , por cierto quien me diga que personajes de Naruto corresponden a las siguientes piezas se gana una galletita:

Rey (blanco o negro), torre normal y coronada, caballeros de oro (2), caballeros de plata (ginsho, nagiri), alfil normal y coronado, caballero normal y el coronado, lancero normal y coronado y los nueve peones (no importando el peón coronado), hay me disculpan si me equivoque o no en las reglas, faltas de ortografía u otras cosas. No aseguro nada pero haber si puedo actualizar EBDCQF, por que créanme que si me hacen sentir mal sus comentarios de No has actualizado. : )


End file.
